Journal d'un ange: rentrée à l'internat
by Lylys248
Summary: Résumé à l'intérieur
1. Résumé

C'est l'histoire d'une jeune ange qui va vous faire découvrir sa vie à l'internat et où tout le monde n'est pas forcément bon et bienveillant...


	2. 28 août (1)

**Journal d'un ange part one**

Avertissement:

Cette histoire m'appartient tout ce qu'elle contient aussi tout essai de vol sera puni...

* * *

Lys: Je veux aller à l'internat, ma famille me rend chèvre...

* * *

 _Salut je m'appelle Lys, j'ai 15 ans et je suis un ange. J'ai de longs cheveux ondulés blonds, des yeux vert pomme. Je suis sensible, émotive, fragile, très calme et sage même si ma maman pense le contraire. D'après certaines personnes je suis sympa et polie avec tout le monde._

 _28 août, dans ma chambre._

 _Quand ma mère m'a offert ce cahier et m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à lâcher mes émotions et à les contenir, j'ai pété un câble. Et voici la discussion qu'on a eu et qui était pas trop géniale : -Ma chérie voici un cahier pour t'aider à te contenir._

 _Ma mère est une grande femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux elle est très vite en colère comme on dit pour un oui ou pour un non._

 _\- Mais maman je n'ai pas besoin de me contenir j'ai besoin d'avoir d'autre amis ou amies qu'Océane._

 _\- On en n'a déjà discuté et c'est non. Tu es une jeune fille noble donc tu apprends à la maison avec des tuteurs._

 _A ce moment là on aurait dit que des éclairs sortaient de ses yeux._

 _\- Maman dans l'école où je veux aller il y a plein de nobles… Allez quoi ! Océane y va et elle est noble aussi!_

 _\- On en discutera quand ton père sera revenu. Dit elle en colère, et la elle sortit en claquant la porte._

 _\- Ok ok maman. Dis je complètement découragée._

 _J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre que ce que je voulais c'était m'améliorer. Elle veut une chose m'enfoncer, pour elle l'école c'est moins important que les fringues de marques et des chaussures. Je ne peux pas aller dans cette école, car dans la tête de mes parents un noble apprend à la maison. A oui j'oubliais je suis un ange, et chez les anges c'est une peu différent que sur terre, disons que nous n'avons pas d'école privée réelle, il n'y en a qu'une et c'est celle ou j'aimerais aller pour être le plus loin possible des disputes de mes parents. Ma mère vous voyez le genre mais mon père cet un homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux verts, il a un caractère totalement différent de celui de ma mère. Enfin, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que papa rentre de son travail. Et zut, j'ai oublié de travailler pour l'exam que mon père a créé rien que pour m'embêter, et, tout ça pour me faire croire qu'ailleurs c'est pire haha je ne le crois pas. J'ai tellement envie d'aller dans cette école. Ma chambre est octogonale avec un lit, un dressing, une barre pour mes entrainements de danse, un miroir qui prend presque tout un mur et un bureau sur le quel je suis en train d'écrire, deux portes, deux velux et ma chambre est bleu et blanche avec des tableaux de danse, d'orchidée, d'autre sorte de lys et de galets._

 _Ma maison est une villa banale comme toutes celle de mon monde une grande villa trois étage ma chambre occupe tout le dernier étage, mes petites sœurs et mes parents celui d'en dessous. Je réfléchis aussi souvent à comment pourrait être l'école Paradise, même si je sais déjà que c'est un château ou on est obligé si on prend les cours là-bas, d'aller à l'internat de l'école. J'en ai marre que mes parents n'aient jamais le même point de vue, ah si juste quand il s'agit de ma scolarité, quand j'ai un rêve il l'écrabouille._


	3. 28 août (2) et 29 août

**Avertissement:**

Bon vous savez quoi regardez le 28 (1)

* * *

 _Lys: Mes parents sont d'accord..._

* * *

 _Toujours 28 août à table avec mes parents._

 _Il y a un petit espoir pour que j'aille dans cette école, parce que mon père est de bonne humeur ce soir, c'est très rassurant j'adore mon père il est généralement d'accord avec moi. Tandis que maman c'est tout le contraire, si vous voulez ma maman préfère mes petites sœurs Mimosas et Camilla tandis que mon papa préfère ma petite sœur Lilas et moi. Je vous en prie seigneur faites que j'y aille s'il vous plait._

 _Mon père m'a dit que je pouvais aller dans cette école à une condition que je dorme là bas. Je lui ai répondu que ça ne posait aucun problème c'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon. Mais qu'il fallait envoyer mon dossier le plus vite possible. Et il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait déjà fait deux semaines auparavant et il m'a expliqué qu'il me l'annonçait aujourd'hui pour mon anniversaire. Trop cool, mon rêve se réalise enfin. Mais là je commence à stresser. Est ce que malgré Océane j'aurai des amies ? Océane est une jeune fille de 15 ans, aux longs cheveux bruns et yeux bruns. Océane et moi on s'est rencontrée il y a trois ans dans le parc, on a joué ensemble et après on ne sait plus jamais quittée. Je suis trop heureuse et en même temps anxieuse._

 _Comment sont les profs? Et enfin une question de moindre importance est ce qu'il y aura des garçons ? Enfin arrêtons de nous stresser avec ces questions. Oh le téléphone sonne. C'est l'école de Paradise, mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?_

 _-Allo c'est Lys à l'appareil._

 _-Justement c'est toi que je voulais avoir je suis Miss Ariane directrice de l'école Paradise. C'était juste pour dire que tu es prise, tes notes sont super j'espère que tu continuera sur cette lancée dans notre école._

 _\- Je vous le promet miss. Désolée mais je dois vous laisser._

 _\- Ok très bien, au revoir Lys._

 _Youpi, je suis admise dans 3 jours à moi les cours à Paradise._ _J_

 _29 août dans la voiture. En route pour aller acheter les fournitures scolaires._

 _Plus ça se rapproche et plus je panique mais bon. Je suis en route pour aller chercher les fournitures scolaires cahiers, plumiers crayons, bics, stylos, … Je vais les prendre dans les couleurs de mes pouvoirs. Ah oui, je maîtrise la nature, l'eau, le feu, l'air et de ma fleur favorite le lys qui est également celle de mon père, c'est de la que je tiens mon prénom. J'espère que ça va aller, surtout que j'ai fait une promesse à la directrice que je dois tenir. Enfin … Heureusement qu'Océane sera la pour m'aider et pour me soutenir. 3_ _J_ _Je stress, bon sang comment est ce possible alors que j'en rêve depuis deux ans au moins._

 _Toujours le 29 août de retour des courses à la maison._

 _Ca y est j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Aie, dans la maison une lettre m'attend sur la table de la salle à manger celle ci est une grande salle avec une longue table et dans les tons orange : ça vient de l'école. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Ouf ce n'est que mon horaire : lundi :_

 _1h : maîtrise de nos pouvoirs_

 _2h : dessin_

 _3h : métamorphose_

 _4h: math_

 _5h : parcours d'orientation sans magie_

 _6h : midi_

 _7h : récré_

 _8h : français_

 _9h: salle de gym_

 _Quoi ?! On a math, français, dessin et gym ?! Mais ça n'a rien de magique ! Bon sang on se fout de nous comment est ce possible, je suis trop énervée là c'est pas possible. Enfin bref … Du moment qu'on a pas des cours de bonnes manières ! Lundi nul, voyons mardi. Quoi oh non faut pas exagérer 3h de cours de bonnes manières à la suite ils vont nous tuer enfin c'est les seules qu'on a apparemment. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout, parce que honnêtement deux jours « merdiques » à la suite c'est exagéré. Et puis j'aurai peut-être de chouettes prof. Tululut tululut… Mon Gsm sonne. C'est Océane : « Lys ? »_

 _Moi : « oui ? »_

 _Océane : « tu as vu l'horaire ? »_

 _Moi : « oui »_

 _Elle : « il est pourri »_

 _Moi : « en effet »_

 _Elle : « du moment qu'on est ensemble c'est le principal, même s'ils ont été trop loin concernant l'horaire ils auraient du séparer un peu les heures de cours de bonnes manières »_

 _Moi : « oui bien sur je t'adore bisous »_

 _Elle : « me too bisous »_


	4. 30, 31 aout et 1 septembre (1)

**_Avertissement:_**

Vous connaissez le message voyez le 28 (1)

* * *

Lys: Je suis paniquée ça va pas le faire...

Lilas: Mais si tu vas y arriver tu vas énormément me manquer...

Lys: Toi aussi choupette...

* * *

 _30 août dans ma chambre_

 _Plus qu'un jour et c'est la rentrée. C'est de plus en plus stressant. Help me ! J'ai la trouille. Je vais partir en terre inconnue même si c'est excitant comment quitter mon nid familial où j'avais l'habitude d'être. Ca va complètement changer mon atmosphère. Heureusement qu'Océane sera là. Elle a demandé si on était ensemble et oui, on l'est. On est dans la même chambre et on est en cours ensemble. Ouf ! Il ne manque plus que de savoir qui sont mes profs. Je suis occupé à faire des échauffements de danse, donc ce n'est pas facile d'écrire_ _J_

 _31 aout dans ma chambre_

 _Je fais ma valise pour demain car Océane vient me chercher à 8h30 tapante. Je suis pas sur que ça se dise mais bon c'est juste mon journal_ _J_ _. Allez courage plus que quelques heures avant demain. Dans mes bagages j'emporte juste l'essentielle des vêtements mes fournitures, des photos de mes parents et de mes petites sœurs, Perle (ma peluche tigre de Sibérie). Ca va aller, c'est simple on va connaître les profs et je suis dans ma chambre. Ah on m'appelle pour aller manger._

 _1_ _er_ _septembre dans ma chambre_

 _Et voilà c'est le grand jour la rentrée. Aie, aie … Plus qu'1 h et Océ vient me chercher. Ca y est je stresse. Je ne sais plus si j'en envie d'y aller que des nobles c'est peut être un peu trop, peut être que j'aurai mieux fais de ne rien demander, bon je vais faire des étirements de danse, comme ca je vais déstresser. Si je pouvais seulement, pour me déstresser, connaître mes profs. Comment faire pour que le temps passe un peu plus vite et ben je sais je vais aller regarder la télé ça au moins ça me détendra, je vais regarder des idioties de dessins animés. Ding dong. C'est Océane. Bon ben, c'est le moment d'y aller. Je suis complètement paniquée._

 _1 septembre dans la chambre à l'école_

 _Comme je le pressentais c'est un grand château avec des tours sur chaque coin du bâtiment, il y a une grande porte vitrée par balle, une soixantaine de fenêtres. Le réez- de- chaussée est consacré aux salles de classes, à la salle de bal, au bureau de la directrice et au réfectoire. Le premier étage est occupé par une salle de gym énorme. Le deuxième et troisième étage, ils sont quant à eux occupé par les chambres et salles de loisirs. Tous les élèves étaient tirés à quatre épingles. La dirlo a plutôt l'air sympa et son discourt était endormant elle a dit qu'elle avait l'impression que ces années seraient géniales. Mais je trouve ça bizarre de ne pas entendre mes sœurs crier et mes parents se disputer quel calme ! On est avec trois autres filles : Nath, July et Eléa. Elles sont super sympa. Ce soir on se fait une soirée entre fille pour faire connaissance. Trop cool !_

 _Ah on nous appelle pour faire connaissance avec nos profs. Pendant la soirée on va aller au resto et visiter la ville de Vénus. Les filles sont super sympa Eléa est très intelligente, July quant à elle est très stratégique et Nath elle hyper calme et posée._


End file.
